


the c word

by fleurting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We made you French toast! And orange juice!"</p><p>"We wanted to make you coffee but we didn't know how to work it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the c word

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/)'s holiday prompt meme.

"Shh! Stiles, be quiet!"

  
"I am!"  
  
Melissa smiled to herself as she sat up in bed, stretching and slipping on her glasses, preparing for the inevitably rambunctious boys who were about to bombard into her bedroom.  
  
"Be careful!" She heard Scott not quite whisper and Stiles' almost angry reply. "I am!"  
  
Stiles had slept over that night, the Sheriff having the unfortunate luck to have to work the night shift on Christmas Eve. Stiles had been worried at first, thought Santa wouldn't know he was staying at the McCall's and he wouldn't get any presents on Christmas morning. He hadn't calmed down until both Melissa and the Sheriff had personally promised to contact Santa and tell him where Stiles would be staying. He had even gone as far as to stand over each of their shoulders and watch as they wrote their letters, despite not being able to read cursive very well yet. It was only after they'd dropped them in the mailbox that Stiles felt okay to leave their side. The Sheriff had been slowly dropping off Stiles' presents at the McCall's house all week so Melissa could set them out for him to open on Christmas morning. He'd made her promise to hold the boys off until he got off at seven, promising her he would be straight over with breakfast and free babysitting for the next two months, though she refused to take him up on it. The babysitting that is, she was perfectly alright with him being responsible for breakfast.  
  
She heard a clatter outside her door and she started to panic, praying the boys hadn't used the good china. She heard the telltale click of the door opening and quickly closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep.  
  
"Mom," Scott whispered softly, his footfalls creating a tiny thump thump as he walked across the hardwood floor. She heard the scrape of Stiles' slippers sliding against the floor right behind him. She smiled but didn't open her eyes yet. A small hand reached out and shook her shoulder. "Mom," Scott whispered. "Mom." She made a noncommittal noise and turned over, laughing to herself slightly as she heard Stiles huff. "Mom!" Scott said, louder this time, jumping onto the bed. "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
  
Melissa turned, stretching her arms out. "Hmm? Oh, hi, boys. You guys are up early. Must be really ready for school today, huh?" The horrified look each of them gave her almost made her feel guilty for tricking them, but the humor of it won out in the end. "Mom," Scott said seriously, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. She stifled her giggles, rearranged her face into an exaggerated serious expression mirroring his. "It's Christmas."  
  
"What?" she gasped, looking to Stiles who was nodding, his eyes wide and even more noticeable thanks to his newly buzzed hair.  
  
"Mom," Scott whined, "How could you forget it's Christmas?"  
  
She waited a moment, watching Scott as he waited patiently with his hand on his hip, a demanding expression on his face. "I'm just kidding. Of course I know it's christmas, silly!"  
  
"Mom!" Scott rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her. "Come on, Stiles." Melissa said, patting the side of her Scott hadn't sat beside. He hesitated for a moment before hurrying over, stopping suddenly as he got close to the edge of the bed, seeming to remember he was carrying a tray of breakfast. "Here you go, Ms. McCall!" he said, handing the tray up to her before climbing up.  
  
"Boys!" she said. "What is this?"  
  
"It's breakfast!" Scott piped up.  
  
"Yeah!" Stiles agreed. "We made you french toast! And orange juice!"  
  
"We wanted to make you coffee but we didn't know how to work it," Scott added, frowning.  
  
"Aww," Melissa cooed. "Thank you. I love it," she said, placing a kiss atop both of their heads.  
  
"Are you gonna try it?" Scott grinned, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Ms. McCall! try it!" Stiles echoed and Melissa smiled as she took a fork and used the side to cut a small bite of toast. She put the fork in her mouth, aware of two pairs of eyes watching her every move. She began to chew and promptly coughed, hurriedly putting the fork down and reaching for the glass of orange juice.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Scott asked, worriedly.  
  
"Nothing!" she coughed out. "Nothing! Just really thirsty!"  
  
"oh," Scott said, slumping back down. "Whew."  
  
"Stiles, honey," Melissa turned to him, as he was closest to the door. "Would you mind bringing me the bottle you guys used to make this? I wanna know which kind you used so I can make it as good as you two next time, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" stiles smiled, running off and down the stairs. Scott smiled up at her and snuggled against her side, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.  
  
A minute or two went by before she heard Stiles bounding up the stairs, shortly followed by him yelling "Here you go!" as he shoved the bottle in her face as he climbed back up onto the bed, settling into her side just as Scott had. She studied the bottle in her hands, stifling a laugh as the label confirmed what she suspected.  _Ground cumin._  
  
"Hey, Stiles," she said wrapping an arm around him. "I think your dad is bringing a surprise in a little bit."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Really?" Melissa nodded her head. "Really."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Scott asked, making Melissa turn to him. "A breakfast surprise."  
  
"Donuts?" both boys asked excitedly. Melissa shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."  
  
Stiles leaned around her to whisper to Scott. "I bet it's donuts." Scott nodded seriously.  
  
"Why don't we stay up here and watch a movie until he comes, huh? How's that sound?"  
  
"Can we watch this one Ms. McCall?" Stiles asked as she changed the channel to TBS. "It's me and my dad's favorite!"  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked, to which Stiles nodded vigorously. "Well, it's a good thing it's my favorite too then, huh?" she said, grinning when Stiles smiled.  
  
"Mine too!" Scott said from her other side and she wrapped her around him.  
  
"Oh, turn it up, Scotty," she said, nodding to the TV. "This is the best part."

She glanced at both of them, and kissed them both on the head again, before snuggling them tighter. Her boys.

The warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach only increased even more when they all simultaneously yelled along with the movie a few minutes later.

"You'll shoot your eye out, kid!"

 


End file.
